fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Bright 2: A New Generation of Lead Cures!
Pretty Cure All Stars Bright 2: A New Generation of Lead Cures! takes place a while after Listen! Pretty Cure and is the sequel to Pretty Cure All Stars Bright: We Are Lead Cures! Let's Make a Connection! If I have forgotten anyone in the new generation, PLEASE tell me the lead Cure and his/her fan series and I'll add the Cure! Plot Characters Cures *Vanellope Von Schweetz/Cure Vanilla *Anzu Hasegawa/Cure Crocus *Felicita Varisco/Cure Italy *Inoru Shokubo/Cure Dreaming *Haretsu Sakura/Cure Blooming *Sora Ainokawa/Cure May *Daichi Hanabira/Cure Dragon/Cure Snake/Cure Tiger *Tsubomi Kiseki/Cure Miracle *Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Glisten *Kaze Amai/Cure Sky *Akiko Inazuma/Cure Spark *Maki Kousaka/Cure Bride *Nanami Tsukiyomi/Cure Jade/Princess Jade *Miyu Yozora/Cure Happiness *Keikaku Ushinawa/Cure Mirror *Heiwa Amaku/Cure Lucky *Kibou Kakusareta/Cure Forever *Carlise Doshima/Cure Splash *Remi Kuroyukihime/Cure Shadow *Satou Nijizora/Cure Sugar *Ichigo Maiko/Cure Amore *Rei Arite/Cure Truth *Mikoto Fujimura/Cure Day *Arisa Yumeko/Cure Trust *Scarlett Hoshizora/Cure Ruby *Kiran Kokoda/Cure Espoir *Hanabi Hyuuga/Cure Flora/Cure Sunset *Tsubasa Hikō/Cure Hawk *Kessho Mayonaka/Cure Crystal *Yume Jojishi/Cure Gamer *Kasumi Hanabi/ Cure Twilight *Natsuki Honohara/Cure DJ *Kōtaku Sakura/Agent Cure Secret *Iro Hanabi/Cure Firework *Sakura Kyoko/Cure Sakura *Mayu Satomi/Cure Pop *Haruka Kyusoku/Cure Racer *Sakura Aihana/Cure Sweetheart *Yukue Nazokage/Cure Pharaoh *Sakura Aihara/Cure Garden *Aira Yumetsuki/Cure Saffron Past Cures *Arisa Utakaze/Cure Anime *Yukiko Hanashiro/Cure Music *Ichigo Fraise/Cure Vanilla *Himitsu Takayama/Cure Rose *Aira Takayama/Cure Kitty *Scarlett Sweetheart/Cure Ruby *Ichigo Iyashi/Cure Strawberry *Kaede Midorikaze/Cure Otori *Aiko Wakana/Cure Heart *Aida Ijirashī/Cure Idol *Rei Hinotama/Cure Red *Umeki Taira/Cure Diamond *Mineko Tawa/Cure Tart *Hamako Daishi/Cure Dolphin *Etsu Yamazaki/Cure Firewall *Sachi Imada/Cure Glacier *Akari Akane/Cure Red *Hazuki Kitano/Cure Marguerite *Hotaru Nagisa/Cure Pop *Ringo Mayu/Cure Twinkle *Homura Mai/Cure Rush *Nyoko Sakurada/Cure Cheery *Kokoro Madosaki/Cure Miracle *Hotaru Hidamari/Cure Sun *Kyoko Kagamine/Cure Rainbow *Amina Hermina/Cure Inferno *Mei Tarano/Cure Daisy *Selena Tsukiakari/Cure Moon *Nagisa Maiano/Cure Ying *Cherry Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Mirage *Miku Yoda/Cure Sunday *Sayaka Hoshina/Cure Sirius *Ko Kagayaku/Cure Comet *(??? - unknown civilian name)/Cure μ's *Yumeko Kokoda/Cure Wish *Tsuki Hoshizora/Cure Happiness *Gensou Hanasaki/Cure Garden *Futaba Hanasaki/Cure Lily *Aira Momozono/Cure Raspberry *Manami Aida/Cure Pulse *Amaya Chiyo/Cure Absent *Risa Chine/Cure Ribbon *Nozomu Yumeshin/Cure Wish *Scarlett Hoshizora/Cure Ruby *Senshi Densetsu/Cure Link *Mary Johnson/Cure Merry *Anna Hatanaka/Cure Glisten *Yorokobi Amai/Cure Love *Emi Hajime/Cure Day Mascots Past Mascots Villains Trivia Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Sugar Rush Pretty Cure! Category:Naturalize Precure! Category:Unite! Pretty Cure! Category:Reborn Pretty Cure 5! Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Month Pretty Cure Category:Zodiac Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Pretty Cure! Category:Glistening Moon Pretty Cure! Category:Silhouette Pretty Cure! Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Category:Wedding Pretty Cure! Category:Diamond PreCure Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Category:Dreaming Pretty Cure! Category:Wii Party! Pretty Cure! Category:Eternal Pretty Cure Category:High Waters Pretty Cure! Category:GoTHiC Pretty Cure! Category:Twisters Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Light Pretty Cure Category:Element Pretty Cure Category:Sisters Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Light of Hope Category:Rainbow Power Pretty Cure Category:High 5! Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Stream Star! Category:Skyjet Pretty Cure! Category:Crystal Mirror Pretty Cure Category:Game Time Pretty Cure! Category:Spy Pretty Cure! Category:Break! Pretty Cure Category:Dynamite! Pretty Cure Category:Flower Pretty Cure! Category:Melody Precure! Category:Turbo Pretty Cure! Category:Fairy! Love! Pretty Cure! Category:Mystery Pretty Cure! Category:Sekai Pretty Cure!